


Te właściwe skarpety

by Mirasolla



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, F/M, Fix-It, Love Confessions, M/M, Weddings
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirasolla/pseuds/Mirasolla
Summary: Historia z tej jednej rzeczywistości, w której Samuel Holt ubrał odpowiedni kolor skarpet, a Matt nie przegrał zakładu.





	Te właściwe skarpety

_Gdzieś w odległej galaktyce Galra podbijała planetę za planetą. Ziemianie, nic o tym nie wiedząc, szykowali swoją pierwszą wyprawę na Kerberosa, maleńki księżyc maleńkiego i nic nieznaczącego Plutona._

_Jednakże nie będzie to opowieść o tym, jak Takashi Shirogane oraz Samuel i Matthew Holtowie polecieli na wymarzoną misję po to, by zebrać próbki lodu na Kerberosie. Nie będzie to też historia opisująca ich liczne przygody, a nawet przeżyte tortury i zgony. Ta opowieść pochodzi z jednego świata z wielu alternatywnych, które odkryli Paladyni Voltrona. Z tego, w którym Samuel Holt tuż przed ostatecznym rozstrzygnięciem wojny założył właściwe, zdaniem Slava, skarpetki._

 

To było ostateczne rozstrzygnięcie, ostatnia walka, ostatnia szansa. Wszystko zależało od tego starcia. Wolność i istnienie wszechświata, życie i przyszłość całej galaktyki rozgrywały się w jednej z rzeczywistości na sielskiej, ukwieconej łące, pod błękitnym niebem.

Mieszkańcy tej planety, tak samo, jak cały wszechświat, nie byli świadomi tego, że ich los zależy od dwóch olbrzymich robotów, które przybyły przez „dziurę w niebie” i teraz niszczyły kwiaty na łąkach za miastem.

Połączony z Atlasem Voltron z hukiem powalił robota Honervy na ziemię, przygważdżając go swoim ciężarem.

— Paladyni, to jest nasza szansa! — zawołał Shiro. — Zakończmy to teraz, raz na zawsze!

— Formuj miecz! — rozkazał Keith.

Voltron złączył ręce, tworząc niebiesko-czerwony miecz o szerokim ostrzu. Jednym silnym ruchem wbił go w środek leżącego pod nim robota, przeszywając go na wylot. W ziemi pod nimi pojawiło się długie pęknięcie i nagle wszystko ucichło.

Po chwili, gdy upewnili się, że przeciwnik znieruchomiał, Voltron podniósł się i wyprostował. Wykończeni walką Paladyni dyszeli ciężko, nie mając siły wydobyć z siebie słowa.

— Wychodzimy — zarządził Shiro.

Całą szóstką stanęli na porośniętej różowymi kwiatami łące i powoli zbliżyli się do robota Honervy. Nad ich głowami, na niebie wciąż otwarty był tunel czasoprzestrzenny, przy którym dwa Robeasty wciąż czekały na rozkazy. W oddali, przy zamku, kłębili się przerażeni Alteanie i Galranie, na czele z Zarkonem i Alforem.

Paladyni popatrzyli po sobie w skupieniu. Ta bitwa wydawała się skończona, ale to jeszcze nie był koniec wojny.

— Musimy ją stąd wyciągnąć — oznajmił Keith.

Pidge bez słowa wyjęła bayarda i, pomagając sobie plecakiem odrzutowym, wskoczyła na pierś robota. Za nią podążył Keith. Dziewczyna rozcięła metal, odsłaniając kapsułę pilota, w której leżała półprzytomna Honerva. Kobieta spoglądała na nich spod przymkniętych powiek, a jej usta wykrzywione były w bólu.

Keith chwycił mocno jej płaszcz i siłą wyciągnął Honervę na łąkę. Upadła na kolana, a Paladyni otoczyli ją, nie pozostawiając drogi ucieczki.

Allura popatrzyła na kobietę pełnym nienawiści wzrokiem i zacisnęła dłonie w pięści.

— To koniec, Honervo. Przegrałaś. Nie pozwolimy ci skrzywdzić ani jednej istoty więcej — wycedziła. — Natychmiast zamknij tunel i wycofaj Robeasty.

Honerva podniosła na księżniczkę oczy. W jej spojrzeniu nie było nawet cienia strachu.

— Nigdy nie pragnęłam władzy. Chciałam tylko ratować swojego syna… On zasługiwał na więcej. Chciałam być z nim, wynagrodzić mu to, że nie było mnie przy nim, gdy dorastał — wychrypiała. — Mogłam oddać mu cały świat, ale to wy zostawiliście go na pewną śmierć. Gdyby nie wy, do tego wszystkiego by nie doszło. Zaufał wam, a wy go porzuciliście. Możecie mnie zabić, ale ten tunel — wskazała kościstym palcem na niebo — prowadzi do centrum wszechświata. Nawet po mojej śmierci moja armia zniszczy wszystkie rzeczywistości i nikt nie zdoła jej powstrzymać. Jeśli nie mogę być z nim szczęśliwa w żadnym ze światów, to przynajmniej w ten sposób pomszczę Lotora.

— Niszcząc świat, który chciał odkrywać i chronić przed Zarkonem? — spytała Allura.

— Świat, który go nie rozumiał i odrzucił — rzekła chłodno Honerva. — Ty powinnaś wiedzieć o tym najlepiej, księżniczko. Zostawiłaś go. Byłaś ostatnią osobą, którą pokochał, a ty go zostawiłaś w wielkim uszkodzonym robocie w polu kwintesencji. Nie miał szans na ratunek. To ty go zabiłaś. Odzyskałam statek i jego ciało. Zrobiłam dla niego wszystko, ale okazało się, że _wszystko_ to za mało. To straszne, że naprawiłam Sincline’a, ale mojego syna nie potrafię uleczyć. Nie ma go, więc niczego już nie będzie. Wszystko zniknie, obróci się wniwecz, tak jak on, jak mój syn. Zniszczę dla niego wszystkie światy.

Wszystkich poraził ból i szaleństwo tej złamanej kobiety. Na łące zapadła pełna napięcia cisza, którą zdecydował się przerwać Shiro:

— A co gdybyśmy przywrócili ci twojego syna? _Twojego_ , z naszej rzeczywistości — zaproponował poważnie. — Czy wtedy się poddasz?

Paladyni popatrzyli na niego w zdumieniu, nikt jednak się nie odezwał. Honerva odwróciła się w stronę mężczyzny.

— Nie da się go uratować — odparła chłodno. — Moja gromadzona przez tysiąclecia wiedza nie wystarczyła, a próbowałam wszystkiego. Gdyby istniał na to sposób, odkryłabym go.

— Może istnieć sposób. Pamiętaj, że nigdy nikt nie posiądzie całej wiedzy i każdej mocy. Nie ma gwarancji, ale zapewniam, że możemy spróbować go odzyskać. — Shiro spojrzał znacząco na Allurę. — Będziemy tylko potrzebować ciała Lotora.

Księżniczka w zdumieniu otworzyła usta i od razu je zamknęła. Pokręciła głową, odwracając wzrok. 

— Shiro… — zaczęła. — Nie możemy. Po tym wszystkim ona nie zasługuje na to, żeby go odzyskać. Nie jestem nawet pewna, czy on zasługuje na to, by wrócić.

— Wiem — odpowiedział stanowczo Shiro i poruszył prawym ramieniem, jakby chciał przypomnieć, że on również ma dobre powody, żeby nienawidzić Honervy i szukać zemsty. — Nie mamy innego wyboru i nie robimy tego dla niej. Dałaś szansę Zarkonowi. Lotor tym bardziej na nią zasługuje, a dzięki temu możemy ocalić nieskończenie wiele niewinnych istnień. Każdy ze światów zamieszkują dobrzy i źli ludzie, a z jej rozkazu wszyscy mogą zniknąć w jednej chwili. Pokonaliśmy Honervę, ale ile rzeczywistości zostanie zniszczonych, nim dopędzimy i pokonamy jej sługi? Potrafiłaś przywrócić mnie do życia, czy umiałabyś to powtórzyć? Czy jest możliwe, by jego statek zrobił dla niego to samo, co dla mnie Czarny Lew? Jeżeli ktokolwiek może wyciągnąć Lotora z Planu Astralnego, to z pewnością ty.

— Lotor dostał już swoją szansę! — odezwał się głośno Lance. — Zaufaliśmy mu, a on nas okłamał!

Allura wpatrywała się w Shiro, wahając się, aż zamknęła oczy i skinęła głową.

— Masz rację. To może być nasza jedyna szansa — powiedziała z żalem. Zwróciła się w stronę Honervy: — Spróbuję przywrócić Lotora do życia mocami, które zdobyłam w Oriande, ale ty musisz najpierw kazać Robeastom odsunąć się od tunelu i złożyć broń.

Honerva zastanowiła się.

— Dlaczego mam uwierzyć, że ci się to uda, skoro nawet ja poniosłam porażkę?

— Ponieważ na własne oczy wszyscy widzieliśmy, jak Allura wyciągnęła duszę Shiro z Planu Astralnego i umieściła ją w ciele klona, którego sama stworzyłaś i wykorzystałaś przeciwko nam. Sincline został zbudowany z takiej samej komety jak Voltron. Możliwe, że ma podobne możliwości — oznajmił posępnie Keith. Na wspomnienie klona w jego głosie pojawiła się wściekłość. — To twoja jedyna i ostatnia szansa na ocalenie Lotora. Inaczej zginiesz, a my znajdziemy sposób, żeby uratować wszystkie rzeczywistości. Podobno zrobiłaś to wszystko dla syna. Tak naprawdę, dopiero gdy pozwolisz działać księżniczce, zrobisz _wszystko_ , ale nie pomożemy ci, jeżeli nie zgodzisz się na nasze warunki. Wybieraj.

Shiro przytaknął, nic nie mówiąc.

— Niech będzie. I tak straciłam już wszystko, co miałam, to bez znaczenia — powiedziała Honerva. — Jego ciało jest w robocie.

Chwilę później Robeasty zleciały na łąkę i wyszła z nich dwójka nieuzbrojonych Altean, którym Paladyni kazali pozostać w bezpiecznej odległości. Potem Pidge rozcięła metal robota Honervy we wskazanym przez nią miejscu i ostrożnie otworzyła kapsułę Lotora.

Na widok tego, co było w środku, Hunk odwrócił się gwałtownie, ledwo powstrzymując wymioty.

Ciało Lotora częściowo wtopiło się w fotel, jakby było zrobione z rozgrzanego wosku. Jego dłonie nadal były zaciśnięte na drążkach sterowych. W zbroi widniały dziury, a do długich włosów przylepiły się kawałki zniszczonego siedzenia.

Na twarzach Paladynów odmalowało się zdumienie wymieszane z obrzydzeniem. Dwoje Altean nabrało gwałtownie powietrza, widząc, w jakim stanie znajduje się ich „wybawca”. Honerva milcząco patrzyła na syna, jakby już przyzwyczaiła się do tego obrazu.

Allura wskoczyła na robota i stanęła przed Lotorem. Z trudem przełknęła ślinę, patrząc na zwłoki. Wiedziała, że nie powinni go zostawiać w kwintesencji, ale w tamtej sytuacji nie mieli innego wyjścia, wtedy było już dla niego za późno. Romelle mówiła prawdę, ale po tym, co zobaczyli we wspomnieniach Honervy, do Allury dotarło, że popełnili błąd, nie dając mu się wytłumaczyć i nie zadając żadnych pytań. Podejmowali decyzje tak szybko i jednomyślnie, nie biorąc pod uwagę wszystkich okoliczności. Tak naprawdę nie wzięli pod uwagę _żadnych_ okoliczności.

Jak to wszystko by się potoczyło, gdyby zamknęli Lotora w zamkowych lochach i przesłuchali, zamiast z nim walczyć?

Kucnęła przed Lotorem i delikatnie położyła drżące dłonie na jego policzkach. Bała się, że jeżeli nie będzie wystarczająco ostrożna, jej ręce zapadną się w rozkładające się ciało.

Przymknęła powieki i skupiła całą moc w dłoniach. Robota i powietrze wokół Allury, a po chwili także ciało Lotora, rozświetlił różowy blask. Gołym okiem widać było, jak skóra zrastała się i książę stopniowo wracał do swojej dawnej formy.

Wreszcie Lotor otworzył oczy. Nabrał gwałtownie powietrza i zakaszlał. Allura opuściła ręce. Wstała. Patrzyli na siebie, a między nimi zawisła cisza ciężka od uczuć i niewypowiedzianych słów. W końcu Allura podała mu dłoń i pomogła się podnieść. Razem powoli zeszli na łąkę. Oboje szli chwiejnym krokiem i musieli podtrzymywać się wzajemnie. Puścili się dopiero wtedy, gdy księżniczka upewniła się, że Lotor może ustać na własnych nogach.

Honerva podniosła się z kolan i obserwowała syna szeroko otwartymi oczami, nie dowierzając.

Lotor rozejrzał się w zdezorientowaniu, patrząc najpierw na Paladynów, a potem na alteańską łąkę i zamek. Wreszcie jego wzrok padł na Honervę. Rozchylił usta.

— Synu… — zaczęła kobieta, robiąc krok w jego stronę i wyciągając przed siebie drżące dłonie.

Lotor zmarszczył brwi i wykonał krok do tyłu.

— Lotorze, to ja, twoja matka. Porozmawiajmy — poprosiła błagalnym tonem.

— Chcę najpierw porozmawiać z księżniczką — oznajmił chłodno książę.

Przez twarz Honervy przemknęło cierpienie, ale cofnęła się, zrezygnowana.

— O nie, nie, nie, nie myśl, że kiedykolwiek pozwolę ci znowu zbliżyć się do Allury! — zawołał szybko Lance, stając między swoją dziewczyną a Lotorem. — Nigdy już jej nie skrzywdzisz!

Lotor zmierzył go pogardliwie wzrokiem. Allura położyła Lance’owi dłoń na ramieniu.

— Spokojnie, Lance. Tylko porozmawiamy, nie oddalimy się od was — zapewniła łagodnie, zdobywając się na posłanie chłopakowi pocieszającego uśmiechu. — Wszystko jest w porządku.

Lance popatrzył na nią bez przekonania, ale ostatecznie skinął głową i wrócił na swoją pozycję. Na wszelki wypadek jednak wyciągnął za plecami bayarda, który w jego rękach przybrał kształt alteańskiego miecza.

Allura i Lotor odeszli kilka kroków dalej, chociaż Paladyni i Honerva nie spuszczali ich z oczu i wciąż mogli usłyszeć ich rozmowę.

— Księżniczko, co się wydarzyło? Jak się tutaj znalazłem? — zapytał Lotor, pochylając się w stronę Allury, ale zachowując między nimi bezpieczny dystans.

Kobieta podniosła na niego wzrok.

— Jesteśmy w alternatywnej rzeczywistości, w której Altea nie została zniszczona i żyje w pokoju z Galrą — wyjaśniła. — Przywróciłam cię do życia na prośbę Honervy. Odnalazła twoją kolonię i za wszelką cenę próbowała cię odzyskać.

— Alluro… Uratowałaś mnie — westchnął Lotor, całkowicie ignorując wspomnienie Honervy. — Czy to znaczy, że nadal… Nadal coś do mnie czujesz?

Dziewczyna zastanowiła się i pokręciła powoli głową, nie opuszczając wzroku. Po tym wszystkim, co się między nimi wydarzyło, nie wiedziała, co powinna była mu powiedzieć. Tutaj nie istniały dobre i złe odpowiedzi.

— Nie uratowałabym cię, gdybyś nie pokazał mi Oriande, to tam się tego nauczyłam i zawsze będę ci za to wdzięczna. Był taki czas, gdy naprawdę cię kochałam, Lotorze, ale nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek umiałabym pogodzić się z tym, co się stało — powiedziała z goryczą i zacisnęła usta. — Oboje się skrzywdziliśmy. Żałuję, że w naszej rzeczywistości nie spotkaliśmy się wcześniej. Gdyby nie wojna, nie te wszystkie ofiary, to pewnie mogłabym być z tobą bardzo szczęśliwa, ale twoje wybory są dla mnie nie do przyjęcia. Nie mogę być z kimś, kto ma tyle niewinnej krwi na rękach, nawet jeżeli rozlewał ją dla wyższych celów.

Oczy Lotora rozszerzyły się w niedowierzaniu.

— Wszystko to, co ci mówiłem, było prawdą. Moja miłość do ciebie była prawdziwa, moje intencje były prawdziwe. Wiem, że nie akceptujesz moich metod, ale postaw się w mojej sytuacji. Gdy ty byłaś zamrożona w kapsule na Arusie, ja przez dziesięć tysięcy lat musiałem żyć pod rządami Zarkona. Nie było cię tu, nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie, co on robił i ile niewinnych stworzeń zamordował. Jego panowanie pochłonęło więcej ofiar niż którykolwiek z moich planów. Co miałem robić? Czekać i wierzyć, że Voltron się odnajdzie, że pojawi się nowe pokolenie bohaterów, które pokona mojego ojca i zaprowadzi pokój? Gdybym o tym wszystkim wiedział, nie skrzywdziłbym Altean. To byli także moi ludzie, chciałem ich chronić, ale nie jestem prorokiem. Świat nie jest i nigdy nie był czarno-biały. — Jego głos z każdym zdaniem coraz bardziej się łamał. Lotor pochylił się i chwycił Allurę za rękę. — Proszę, przemyśl to. Pomyśl o tym, co jeszcze razem moglibyśmy osiągnąć. To i tak już koniec kolonii, moglibyśmy zacząć od nowa. Nie musimy więcej walczyć.

— Zaatakowałeś nas — rzekła cicho księżniczka. — Statkiem, który sami pomogliśmy ci zbudować.

Lotor ze złością zmrużył oczy.

— Czy miałem wybór? — zapytał powoli, wykrzywiając usta. — Po tym, jak w jednej chwili wszyscy obrócili się przeciwko mnie i nie wysłuchano mojej części historii? Po tym, jak powiedziałaś mi, że jestem taki sam, jak ten morderca i tyran? Kto pierwszy wyciągnął broń i powalił mnie na ziemię?

Allura ostrożnie wysunęła dłoń z jego uścisku i zrobiła krok do tyłu. Na jej twarzy odmalowany był szczery żal. Naprawdę nie chciała musieć tego robić.

— Przepraszam, ale moje serce należy już do kogoś innego. Oboje popełniliśmy błędy i powinniśmy je naprawić. Wierzę, że zasługujesz na kolejną szansę i życie bez wojny, możesz zrobić jeszcze wiele dobrego — powiedziała spokojnie. — Możemy odbudować naszą przyjaźń, ale nic więcej. Kocham kogoś, kto bez zastanowienia poświęci siebie, żeby mnie uratować, i ja zrobię dla niego to samo. Takie zaufanie między nami jest nieosiągalne, Lotorze, przykro mi. Powinieneś teraz porozmawiać z matką. To dzięki niej tutaj jesteś.

Lotor spojrzał nad głową dziewczyny na Honervę, która patrzyła na niego wyczekująco, z nadzieją. Wygiął usta w pogardliwym grymasie.

— Moja matka umarła tysiące lat temu — oświadczył lodowato i na tyle głośno, żeby wszyscy usłyszeli. — Ta stara wiedźma na pewno nią nie jest. Udawała, że nie widzi tego, jak traktował mnie ojciec, była zbyt słaba, żeby mu się przeciwstawić. A teraz co? Mam być wdzięczny i spełniać jej oczekiwania, żeby znowu mnie nie odrzuciła? Czy matka spokojnie patrzy na torturowanie jej dziecka i sama zadaje mu ból? Nie, zapewniam was, że żadna matka nie zniosłaby tego, co robił mi mój ojciec przez tysiąclecia. Ta kobieta nie była mi matką przez ani jedną chwilę mojego cierpienia, więc teraz nie może się nią stać. Nigdy nie umiałbym spojrzeć na nią bez nienawiści, bo przez wieki była dla mnie drugą najbardziej znienawidzoną istotą we wszechświecie. Jeżeli rzeczywiście była kiedyś moją matką, to jej winy są jeszcze większe, a moja nienawiść jeszcze bardziej usprawiedliwiona. Dla mnie równie dobrze może przestać istnieć, bo ja, podobnie jak księżniczka, nie mógłbym zaufać komuś, kto ma na rękach krew i łzy własnego dziecka.

Honerva otworzyła szeroko oczy i poruszyła ustami, ale nie wydobyły się z nich żadne słowa. Przez jej umysł przebiegały tysiące myśli, czuła się, jakby znowu była pod wpływem kwintesencji. Już drugi raz tego dnia odrzucił ją własny syn, tym razem naprawdę jej własny, pochodzący z jej rzeczywistości. Łudziła się, że jeżeli stanie się wystarczająco potężna, będzie mogła wszystko naprawić i znaleźć szczęście, ale najwidoczniej to był koniec. Teraz mogła co najwyżej wszystko zniszczyć. Zacznie od tej alteańskiej księżniczki, która okazała się potężniejsza od niej. Od tej dziewczyny, której, mimo że go porzuciła, Lotor wybaczył i potrafił ją nadal kochać, a ona nim wzgardziła.

Honerva wyciągnęła przed siebie wyprostowaną rękę, w której zaczęła formować się czarna, pulsująca kula energii.

Allura stała tyłem do kobiety. Wciąż wpatrywała się w twarz Lotora. Współczuła mu i próbowała zrozumieć, ale żal jej było ich obojga, syna i matki. Księżniczka kochała i była kochana przez swoich rodziców. Lotor nigdy nie był kochany i może to ona była jedyną istotą, która pokochała w nim nie wybawiciela, nie księcia, tylko osobę, którą był i której przynajmniej część poznała. Powinna odbudować ich przyjaźń i postarać się okazać Lotorowi tyle wsparcia, ile będzie mogła.

Myślała o tym, gdy nagle Lotor chwycił ją mocno za ramiona i obrócił tak, że zamienili się miejscami. Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować, kula energii uderzyła w jego plecy. Książę wrzasnął i padł na kolana, wstrząsany bólem.

Wszyscy byli tak skupieni na Lotorze, że nie zauważyli tego, co szykowała Honerva. W momencie, gdy książę szarpnął Allurą, to jej chcieli pospieszyć na pomoc. Najszybciej zareagował Lance, który w mgnieniu oka doskoczył do zdumionej Honervy i przebił ją mieczem na wylot, zanim zdążyła stworzyć kolejny pocisk. Reszta Paladynów wycelowała broń w dwójkę Altean, zmuszając ich do pozostania w miejscu.

Lance wyciągnął zakrwawiony miecz, schował bayarda i podbiegł do Allury, która klęczała przy leżącym na ziemi bez ruchu Lotorze. Trzymała ręce na piersi księcia, starając się go uleczyć swoją magią, ale tym razem bezskutecznie. Po kilku nieudanych próbach usiadła bezsilnie na trawie.

— Poświęcił się i uratował mnie… — wyszeptała ledwo słyszalnie, a z jej oczu na ciało martwego księcia kapały łzy.

Lance kucnął obok niej i przytulił dziewczynę do piersi, wpatrując się pustym spojrzeniem w twarz Lotora.

Na alteańskiej łące zapadła głucha cisza.

* * *

Słońce zachodziło nad Nową Alteą, w którą wkrótce po zakończeniu walk przekształcono Oriande. W oddali, za kamiennym mostem widać było wielki plac budowy, na którym powoli, dzięki wspólnym wysiłkom całej Koalicji powstawał nowy zamek. Pomnik założyciela dawnej alteańskiej kolonii rzucał długi cień na stojące na głównym placu, nakryte biało-błękitnymi obrusami stoły, przy których siedzieli weselni goście ze wszystkich zakątków wszechświata. Statuę opatrzono złotą tablicą przypominającą o tragedii, która powinna stać się przestrogą dla każdego, kto w przyszłości będzie chciał sięgnąć po zbyt dużą władzę. Spisana historia życia Lotora miała być upamiętnieniem jego trudnej walki, bohaterstwa i jednocześnie ostrzeżeniem dla całego nowego świata.

Przy zamku nadal czuwały Lwy. Gdy sytuacja się ustabilizuje, Allura planowała je odesłać i ukryć, żeby bezpiecznie czekały na nowe zagrożenie i kolejnych Paladynów, którzy za wiele tysięcy lat mogą ich potrzebować.

— Lance, król Altei, kto by pomyślał… — westchnął Keith, biorąc łyk nunvilla i od razu się krzywiąc. Nawet po tylu latach spędzonych w kosmosie, alteański „nektar bogów” wcale nie zrobił się lepszy.

Lance zaśmiał się krótko i chwycił dłoń siedzącej obok Allury. Księżniczka ubrana była w długą białą suknię z rozkloszowanym, podszytym różowym materiałem dołem, ku pamięci wszystkich tych, którzy oddali swoje życie za wolność wszechświata. Jej włosy były spięte w niski kok, a na jej czole błyszczała nowa korona.

Allura pierwszy raz od wielu miesięcy wyglądała na naprawdę szczęśliwą. Po jej drugiej stronie, w tradycyjnym alteańskim stroju siedział Coran, który udzielił parze młodej ślubu, ale sam przez całą ceremonię nie był w stanie powstrzymać łez wzruszenia.

— Mało brakowało, a mielibyśmy też Keitha, władcę Galry, a ty, oczywiście, odmówiłeś. Typowo — podsumował Lance.

— Nigdy nie chciałem rządzić. Kolivan z mamą lepiej się sprawdzą — powiedział Keith. — Ja zajmę się Ostrzem Marmory. Jest jeszcze wiele miejsc, które potrzebują pomocy. Jutro wylatuję.

Przy stole pary młodej zapanowało poruszenie. Wszystkie spojrzenia nagle zwróciły się ku Keithowi.

— Tak szybko? — spytała Allura ze zmartwieniem. — Myślałam, że zostaniesz z nami jeszcze trochę.

— Dopiero co skończyliśmy jedną wojnę, a ciebie już ciągnie do kolejnej pracy… — jęknęła Romelle, przekrzywiając głowę.

— Od pokonania Honervy minęło już trochę czasu, a ja jestem tam potrzebny. Te planety nie mogą czekać — powiedział spokojnie, acz stanowczo Keith. — Ostrze Marmory na pewno będzie ściśle współpracować z Alteą. Wkrótce się zobaczymy.

Allura przytaknęła i posłała mu pełen wdzięczności uśmiech.

— Rozumiem. Wasza pomoc będzie nieoceniona w zawieraniu kolejnych sojuszy i szerzeniu pokoju — oznajmiła. — Ja, Lance, Romelle i Coran musimy tutaj na razie zostać, żeby zadbać o bezpieczeństwo Altean i dopilnować budowy zamku, a potem pewnie sami będziemy od czasu do czasu podróżować, żeby powiększać Koalicję.

— Chcemy założyć tutaj szkołę pilotów, taki alteański Garnizon. Veronica i piloci MFE obiecali, że zostaną naszą kadrą — oświadczył dumnie Lance i popatrzył po twarzach przyjaciół. — A wy? Co zamierzacie zrobić?

— Wracamy na Ziemię, gdy tylko skończy się budowa zamku. Musimy odbudować nasz własny Garnizon — odpowiedziała Pidge za siebie i siedzącego obok Matta. Uśmiechnęła się smutno. — Wiem, że mamy teludav i możemy się ze sobą kontaktować, i na pewno będziemy, bo Ziemia jest istotną częścią Koalicji, ale będzie mi was brakowało.

— Myślę, że na razie tu zostanę, a w przyszłości założę razem z Salem sieć restauracji w całym kosmosie. Walka z wami to było coś, ale świat potrzebuje takich miejsc, w których będzie można spotkać się i odpocząć. Nic nie jednoczy tak, jak wspólny posiłek — uznał Hunk, jedząc coś, co najbliżej wyglądem przypominało różowo-zieloną lasagnę. Sam zresztą pomagał ustalić menu na to wesele. — Obiecuję, że wszyscy będziecie mieli specjalne zniżki i że pierwszy lokal otworzymy tutaj, na Altei. To chwilowo tylko takie ogólne plany, ale czujcie się zaproszeni.

— I tak wiemy, że zostaniesz szefem kuchni na Balmerze. — Lance mrugnął do przyjaciela porozumiewawczo.

Hunk zarumienił się, a ubrana w żółtą sukienkę z krótkim rękawem Shay zachichotała, zasłaniając usta ręką.

— Może — przyznał chłopak, uciekając wzrokiem w bok. — Rozważę to.

— Najpierw musimy pomóc uzdrowić inne Balmery — powiedziała Shay, a potem zerknęła na Hunka — ale nigdy nie byłam w restauracji. Myślę, że moi ludzie chętnie by tego spróbowali.

— A ty, Shiro? — zagaiła Allura.

Mężczyzna zastanowił się, przyglądając się grającym na bębnach i tańczącym między stołami Aruzjanom.

— Nie wiem jeszcze. Nigdy nie myślałem nad tym, co zrobię, gdy przestanę być Obrońcą Wszechświata — stwierdził. — Ale wkrótce znajdę sobie jakieś zajęcie, jest wiele pracy do zrobienia.

— Galra mogła zostać pokonana, ale nigdy nie przestaniemy być Obrońcami Wszechświata. Potrzeba więcej niż kilku phoebów, żeby naprawić szkody wyrządzone przez Zarkona i Honervę, a niektórzy galrańscy dowódcy wciąż odmawiają złożenia broni — przypomniała dyplomatycznym tonem Allura. — Nadal jesteśmy potrzebni.

— Ale, wiesz, gdybyś szukał pracy, to nasza alteańska szkoła będzie potrzebować nauczycieli. — Lance poruszył znacząco brwiami, puszczając do Shiro oko. — Mógłbyś szkolić kolejne pokolenia pilotów. Jesteś do tego stworzony, to byłby dla nas zaszczyt!

— O nie, wy macie pilotów MFE — zaprotestowała Pidge — jeśli już, Shiro wraca z nami na Ziemię, my też mamy Garnizon, który potrzebuje pracowników. — Popatrzyła na mężczyznę. — Pamiętaj, że u Lance’a zostanie Slav, a u nas mianujemy cię admirałem.

— No więc właśnie, mamy MFE, więc Shiro powinien być z nimi, jest ich dowódcą — odparł z naciskiem Lance. — Atlas to alteańska technologia, Shiro będzie tutaj pasował i też może zostać admirałem. Wy macie Iversona.

Pidge spiorunowała go wzrokiem, opierając ręce na stole i pochylając się do przodu. Nawet z kwiatami wpiętymi we włosy i w zielonej, rozkloszowanej sukience do kolan, w którą, ku uciesze matki, ubrały ją Romelle z Allurą, wyglądała groźnie.

— Jeśli tak bardzo cenicie Iversona, możecie go sobie wziąć — wycedziła, wskazując kciukiem na stół, przy którym siedzieli pracownicy Garnizonu. — Dopłacę.

— Nigdy w życiu — upierał się Lance.

— Hej, spokojnie, zawsze możecie się podzielić? — zasugerował nerwowo Hunk, wykonując uspokajający ruch rękoma. — Możecie, prawda? — upewnił się, patrząc po przyjaciołach. — Z teludavem i wszystkim?

Pidge i Lance jeszcze przez moment prowadzili między sobą wojnę na spojrzenia, aż ostatecznie oboje parsknęli śmiechem i zaczęli wspólnie obgadywać Iversona.

Hunk pochylił się w stronę Shiro.

— Tak między nami, to zaproponowałbym ci pracę w swojej restauracji, ale wiem, że to nie jest dokładnie to, co cię interesuje. W każdym razie zawsze będziesz u mnie mile widziany.

Shiro pokiwał głową. Raz, gdy podróżowali jeszcze na Zamku Lwów, próbował pomóc Hunkowi w kuchni. Krótko mówiąc, efekt nie był zachwycający, ale Paladyni okazali się na tyle mili, że milczeli albo udawali, że im smakuje.

— Nie, raczej nie, ale dzięki — powiedział. — Na pewno wpadnę.

— Shiro, przyjacielu, nie myślałeś o tym, żeby zająć się dyplomacją? — zasugerował Coran, nawijając na palec wąsy. — Publiczność cię uwielbia! Mógłbyś czasem wystąpić i wygłosić kilka mądrych słów dla podniesienia morale.

Shiro tymczasem słuchał tego wszystkiego uważnie i z coraz bardziej skonsternowaną miną.

— A co ty chciałbyś robić, Shiro? — odezwał się nagle Keith, patrząc prosto na przyjaciela.

Przy stole państwa młodych nagle zapadła cisza. Trochę z ogólnej chęci poznania odpowiedzi Shiro, a trochę dlatego, że nikt od dawna nie słyszał, żeby ta dwójka ze sobą rozmawiała poza polem bitwy oraz sytuacjami służbowymi. Wszyscy wyczuwali napięcie między nimi, ale nie ośmielali się pytać o jego źródło.

Shiro uśmiechnął się krzywo.

— Dziękuję wam za propozycje, ale chyba musiałbym się sklonować, żeby wszystkie je przyjąć — zażartował. Cisza przy stole pogłębiła się. Nawet jeśli kogoś śmieszyło jego mroczne poczucie humoru, to po prostu nie wypadało się do tego przyznawać. Shiro odchrząknął i dodał: — Na razie nie wiem, co zrobię, ale mam nadzieję, że jeszcze długo będziemy mogli razem walczyć o pokój i wolność wszystkich planet. Jak wiecie, bycie Paladynem zawsze było szczytem moich pragnień, więc teraz po prostu muszę coś do tego dodać i odnaleźć własną ścieżkę w pokojowych czasach. I nie wiem, jak dla was, ale dla mnie Obrońcy Wszechświata wciąż brzmią dobrze.

* * *

Gdy wesele dobiegło końca, niebo nad Nową Alteą spowijały gwiazdy. Para młoda pożegnała gości, którzy wrócili do domów albo do swoich pokojów na Atlasie lub w zamku. Okolica stawała się coraz cichsza.

Shiro stał przy kamiennym moście z rękoma założonymi na piersi. Ze wzruszonym uśmiechem patrzył, jak Allura podnosi Lance’a i przenosi go przez próg zamku. Najpierw chłopak był zaskoczony, ale potem roześmiał się i pocałował księżniczkę w usta. Oboje zniknęli za zamkową bramą. Patrząc na nich, Shiro myślał o tym, że świat zmienił się od ich pierwszego spotkania i oni też bardzo się zmienili. Coś, co na początku było szczeniackimi wygłupami Niebieskiego Paladyna, zmieniło się w mocne i prawdziwe uczucie. Lance dorósł do wymagań Allury, a ona zaczęła doceniać jego humor i zaraźliwą radość, dostrzegła, że za pozą macho kryje się wielka lojalność, odwaga i serce pełne dobroci. Lance był godny zaufania, starał się i z pewnością nie pozwoli Allurze smucić się ponad miarę, będzie jej pomocą i wytchnieniem w życiu obarczonym poważnymi obowiązkami. Tworzyli dobraną parę, chociaż komuś, kto nie poznał ich tak dobrze, jak Shiro, ten związek mógłby wydać się dziwaczny.

Shiro rozejrzał się i wtedy w pewnej odległości od siebie dostrzegł Keitha siedzącego samotnie na murze oddzielającym uskok wzgórza od placu, na którym odbył się ślub. Na wesele założył czarną koszulę i czerwoną kamizelkę. Paladyni ustalili to między sobą, że każdy będzie miał elementy stroju w kolorze swojego Lwa. Shiro nie chciał przychodzić ubrany cały na czarno, a biały był zarezerwowany dla Lance’a i Allury, dlatego założył fioletową kamizelkę.

— Idź do niego.

Shiro podskoczył na dźwięk czyjegoś głosu i odwrócił się. Za nim stał Matt, uśmiechając się lekko. Wyższy, z długimi włosami związanymi w kucyk i blizną przecinającą policzek w ogóle nie przypominał roztrzepanego nastolatka wyruszającego na Kerberosa kilka lat temu. Nikt już nie mógł powiedzieć, że wygląda na siedzącego w maszynach i danych nerda, chociaż nadal nim był.

— Wybacz, nie chciałem cię wystraszyć. — Podniósł ręce w obronnym geście i zbliżył się do Shiro. — Myślałem, że usłyszysz moje kroki.

— Nie słyszałem. Zamyśliłem się. Ale nic się nie stało.

— Ach, tak — westchnął, patrząc w stronę Keitha, jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało. — Pogadaj z nim, serio. Póki nie jest za późno.

Shiro podążył za spojrzeniem Matta. Jego twarz przybrała wyraz całkowitej nieświadomości.

— Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz, o co chodzi — prychnął Holt. — Wszyscy widzą, jak na niego patrzysz i jak on patrzy na ciebie.

Shiro zacisnął usta w wąską linię. Czy to naprawdę było aż tak oczywiste? Wydawało mu się, że dobrze mu szło zachowywanie dyskrecji.

— On na mnie? Jak na brata — mruknął.

Matt uśmiechnął się z niedowierzaniem, jakby nie miał pewności, czy jego przyjaciel mówi poważnie.

— Co? Shiro, wybacz, ale mam młodsze rodzeństwo i gdyby Pidge traktowała mnie tak, jak Keith ciebie, to… To byłoby dziwne. — Skrzywił się. — Bardzo, bardzo dziwne.

— Matt — westchnął Shiro i pokręcił głową. Wygiął usta w smutnym uśmiechu. — Jestem dla niego jak brat. Powiedział mi to, więcej niż raz. I to jest w porządku, bo jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem i nie mam zamiaru tego zmieniać. Nie proszę o więcej. Jeśli teraz mu powiem, mogę wszystko zepsuć i dopiero wtedy zrobi się dziwnie. Mnie i tak w końcu przejdzie albo przynajmniej za jakiś czas się z tym pogodzę, a on jutro wylatuje. Nie mam prawa go zatrzymywać.

— Co możesz zepsuć?! — zawołał obruszonym półszeptem Matt, żeby nikt ich nie usłyszał. — Keith podkochuje się w tobie, odkąd był kadetem, kilkanaście razy uratował ci życie i poleciałby za tobą na koniec wszechświata! Co może pójść nie tak? Nie będziesz go zatrzymywał, możesz lecieć razem z nim.

— Keith co? — zdziwił się Shiro, a jego twarz na sekundę rozpromieniła nadzieja. — Powiedział ci to?

— Nie — przyznał nieco spokojniej Matt — ale mam oczy. Wszyscy to widzą, patrzenie na waszą dwójkę wręcz boli, nie wierzę, że obaj możecie być tak mało domyślni. Jeśli dzisiaj się zejdziecie, to uratuję moje włosy. — Przesunął dłonią po swoim kucyku i, widząc niezrozumienie na twarzy rozmówcy, dodał: — Założyłem się o nie.

Shiro znowu sposępniał i w niezadowoleniu wydął wargi.

— Zakładasz się, kiedy ja i Keith się zejdziemy?

— Cały Garnizon się zakłada. Tak, Iverson też. — Matt przewrócił oczami, a potem spoważniał. — Ty kochasz Keitha, on ciebie też, po prostu idź i z nim o tym pogadaj, przestań się przejmować tym, co może pójść nie tak. Wojna się skończyła, jesteś zdrowy, macie przed sobą przyszłość. Zepsujesz wszystko tylko wtedy, gdy stchórzysz i przegapisz swoją szansę. Napraw to, co obaj spieprzyliście podczas waszego powrotu na Ziemię. Pidge mówiła, że nikt nie wie, co się stało, ale stawia na to, że obaj coś namieszaliście.

Shiro zawahał się. Matt chciał dobrze, ale nie rozumiał, że tu nie chodziło tylko o strach przed odrzuceniem uczuć. Keith dojrzał i odnalazł swoje miejsce w świecie, nie potrzebował więcej opieki i poklepywania po ramieniu. Wielokrotnie udowodnił, że był lojalny i gotowy zrobić dla Shiro absolutnie wszystko, nawet umrzeć razem z nim. Właśnie dlatego zasługiwał na kogoś lepszego. Kogoś, kto go nie zostawi, podczas gdy Shiro zrobił to już co najmniej trzy razy.

Shiro od dziecka doskonale wiedział, że w życiu niczego nie można brać za pewne. Ludzie przychodzili i odchodzili, a jego własne ciało z każdym rokiem coraz częściej odmawiało mu posłuszeństwa. Po rocznej niewoli u Galry nie mógł ufać nawet własnym wspomnieniom. Co więcej, teraz jego ciało i część wspomnień nie były już tak naprawdę _jego_. W tym wszystkim jedynym stałym elementem jego życia i śmierci był Keith. Shiro zdążył uwierzyć w to, że chłopak naprawdę uratuje go tyle razy, ile będzie trzeba, i że nigdy z niego nie zrezygnuje. Przyzwyczaił się do jego obecności. Keith nigdy by mu nie powiedział, że jest „za trudny”, że ma o kilka traum i blizn za dużo.

Shiro też chciałby móc być przy Keithie zawsze, ale bał się, że to niemożliwe i że wszechświat znowu spróbuje ich rozdzielić, tak jak nieustannie próbował przez ostatnie lata. Może lepiej i łatwiej dla nich obu by było, gdyby w tym momencie pozwolili swoim drogom się rozejść?

— To nie jest dobry pomysł — stwierdził cicho. — Moje związki nigdy nie kończyły się dobrze.

Matt popatrzył na niego, marszcząc brew.

— Powiem to jeszcze raz: nie myśl o tym, co może pójść nie tak — rzekł sentencjonalnie. Następnie, jakby słyszał myśli Shiro, dodał: — Obaj zasługujecie na szczęście, możecie przynajmniej spróbować.

Shiro chciał jeszcze zaprotestować, jednak tym razem Matt zignorował go i otoczył usta dłońmi, wołając:

— Keith!

— Matt, nie… — próbował powstrzymać go Shiro, ale wtedy Keith odwrócił się i spojrzał na nich pytająco.

— Poczekaj tam chwilę! — zawołał do niego Matt. Lekko pchnął Shiro w plecy. — Idź, bądź wielki. Kocham was obu, więc zadbaj o to, by głupi zakład nie zniszczył mojego starannie budowanego image’u, a przy okazji uszczuplisz kieszeń mojej nieznośnej siostry, która nie wierzy w siłę prawdziwej miłości.

Zanim Shiro zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, Matt wszedł na most i podniósł kciuk do góry, życząc mu powodzenia. Następnie udał się w stronę zamku.

Mężczyzna westchnął i, nie mając innego wyjścia, podszedł do Keitha, który wpatrywał się w gwiazdy jaśniejące na ciemnym, alteańskim niebie. Usiadł obok niego, zachowując pewien dystans.

— Niebo jest tutaj zupełnie inne niż na Ziemi — zauważył, nie wiedząc, jak inaczej mógłby zacząć tę rozmowę. — Pamiętasz, jak siedzieliśmy tak na pustyni przed misją na Kerberosa i oglądaliśmy gwiazdy?

Keith pokiwał głową.

— Pamiętam. Wiele się zmieniło — westchnął nostalgicznie.

— Tak — potwierdził Shiro. Wziął głęboki wdech. — Więc… Jutro wylatujesz, tak?

— Tak. — Po chwili milczenia Keith dodał: — Będzie mi cię brakowało.

— Mnie ciebie też. Powiedziałbym coś ckliwego, że nawet jeśli znajdziemy się daleko od siebie, wciąż będzie świeciło nad nami to samo słońce, ale tym razem to nieprawda. Bo, wiesz… Inne układy słoneczne…

Keith uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust. Pamiętał, jak Shiro powiedział mu podobne słowa, gdy żegnali się tuż przed startem misji na Kerberosa.

— Wkrótce znowu się zobaczymy. Poza tym, jeśli tylko chcesz, zawsze możesz lecieć ze mną. Skoro nie masz innych planów.

Shiro skinął głową na znak, że to rozważy. Potem zapadła między nimi cisza.

— Keith, nie pamiętam dużo z tego, jak walczyliśmy… — zaczął Shiro. — Ty i mój klon walczyliście — poprawił się. — Ale pamiętam, że coś mi wtedy powiedziałeś i dzięki temu na moment odzyskałem nad sobą kontrolę.

Shiro popatrzył na Keitha, na jego bliznę po poparzeniu na policzku, która już zawsze miała im obu przypominać o tamtej walce. Chłopak odwzajemnił spojrzenie. Jego ciemne oczy błyszczały w świetle gwiazd.

Pierwszy raz rozmawiali o tym, co się stało.

— Tak, wiem. Jeśli o to ci chodzi, to to była prawda — przyznał Keith. — To zawsze była prawda, Shiro. Wiem, że to nie był najlepszy moment, ale na nic innego nie reagowałeś i… Poniosło mnie. — Następnie dodał: — To dlatego mnie ostatnio unikałeś? — To nawet nie brzmiało jak pytanie.

— Nie unikałem cię, Keith. Nigdy cię nie unikam — zaprzeczył Shiro.

Keith uniósł brew, jakby mu nie wierzył. Jego usta pozostały jednak bez wyrazu.

— Kiedy ostatni raz rozmawialiśmy? — zapytał, ale w jego głosie nie słychać było wyrzutu.

Gdy wracali na Ziemię, Shiro pewnego dnia po prostu oznajmił, że przeniesie się na Zielonego Lwa. Myślał nad tą decyzją przez pewien czas, odkąd się obudził i zobaczył nad sobą Keitha. Wtedy dopiero uderzyła go myśl, jak bardzo go kochał i nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego nie zrozumiał tego wcześniej i co z tym zrobić, więc postanowił, że łatwiej będzie mu poukładać własne uczucia, jeśli nabierze dystansu. Wybrał towarzystwo Pidge, która z całej drużyny była najcichsza i przez większość czasu pochłaniało ją nadawanie sygnałów oraz nawigacja. Keith, słysząc jego decyzję, zmartwił się i zapytał, czy wszystko w porządku, ale gdy Shiro zapewnił, że tak, nie próbował namawiać go do zmiany zdania. Jak zawsze.

— Pomyślałem, że lepiej będzie, jeśli dam ci trochę przestrzeni i sam też musiałem przemyśleć kilka spraw — powiedział. — Przepraszam, jeśli to wyglądało, jakbym cię unikał.

Keith zwrócił twarz w stronę zamku.

— Rozumiem, nie ma sprawy. Pamiętaj, że to, co się wydarzyło, nie było twoją winą. Ta walka i to, co twojemu klonowi kazała zrobić Haggar. To nie byłeś ty. Gdybym potrzebował przestrzeni, powiedziałbym ci o tym wprost. Szczerze mówiąc, byłem pewien, że unikasz mnie przez to, co wtedy powiedziałem. Wiem, nigdy do tego nie wracaliśmy, ale gdybyś kiedyś chciał o tym porozmawiać, to daj znać.

Shiro popatrzył na niego. Teraz miał szansę. Jeśli Keith nie odwzajemnia jego uczuć, to na pewno szczerze mu o tym powie, a w najbliższym czasie nie będą się często widywać, więc może Shiro zdąży się odkochać. Pewnie będzie mu łatwiej, jeśli spotka się z odmową i przestanie gdybać. Przynajmniej Matt i reszta stracą temat do plotek. Wszyscy przegrają swoje głupie zakłady.

Najgorsze było tylko to, że to on, Shiro, może stracić najwięcej, bo zarówno miłość, jak i nadzieję.

— Keith, ja też cię kocham — wypalił. — Tylko… Inaczej.

Chłopak znowu na niego spojrzał, nieco zdumiony, a potem pokiwał w milczeniu głową. Na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz żalu.

Przez umysł Shiro przebiegła panika. Uraził go? Wprawił w zakłopotanie? Teraz pewnie nie będą umieli tak samo na siebie spojrzeć. Może nie powinien mu tego mówić i obarczać swoimi uczuciami? Keith, tak jak oni wszyscy, miał wystarczająco dużo własnych problemów.

— Jak brata, wiem — mruknął Keith. — Nie przejmuj się tym, w końcu kiedyś mi przejdzie… Mam tylko nadzieję, że nadal będziemy mogli się przyjaźnić.

Głos Shiro uwiązł mu w gardle. Zamrugał szybko oczami.

— Co? — wydusił. — Nie, Keith, to ty mnie kochasz jak brata. Ja kocham cię… inaczej. Zdecydowanie nie jak brata. — Wytłumaczył, nerwowo drapiąc się w tył głowy. — _Zdecydowanie nie_.

Keith uniósł brwi i pokręcił energicznie głową.

— Nie, Shiro, ja… Ja tak tylko mówiłem, bo byłem pewien, że ty na mnie tak patrzysz i bałem się, że inaczej się ode mnie odsuniesz. No i się odsunąłeś, co potwierdziło moją teorię — ściszył głos. — Już od dawna jesteś dla mnie kimś znacznie więcej niż bratem. Szczerze mówiąc, nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatni raz tak o tobie myślałem. — Westchnął. — Kocham cię, Shiro. To wszystko, nie ma nic więcej.

Przez moment wpatrywali się w siebie w zakłopotaniu i osłupieniu jednocześnie, aż Shiro się roześmiał, cicho i nieco nerwowo. Pierwszy raz od dawna poczuł taką ulgę i spokój, jakby przez krótką chwilę rzeczywiście nie musiał martwić się tym, co może pójść nie tak. Keith próbował się powstrzymać, ale zaraz także wydał z siebie przytłumiony śmiech.

Obaj okazali się skończonymi kretynami. Tak bardzo zależało im na uczuciach drugiej strony, że mało brakowało, a wszystko skończyłoby się nie tak, jak powinno. Może nawet przypadkowymi związkami z kimkolwiek, aby tylko zapomnieć.

Shiro nabrał powietrza i przyjrzał się rozpromienionej jak nigdy dotąd twarzy Keitha, samemu nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu. Przysunął się do niego i położył swoją ludzką rękę na jego dłoni opartej o ziemię.

— Wiesz, Keith… Jeśli to tylko możliwe, chciałbym, żebyśmy już zawsze oglądali razem te same gwiazdy — oświadczył.

— To dopiero było strasznie ckliwe — odparł żartobliwie Keith, chociaż całe jego policzki były zaczerwienione. — Nie wychodzisz z formy.

— To moja specjalność. — Shiro pokiwał w zadumie głową. — Chociaż twoje przemowy też są całkiem dobre, coraz lepsze.

— Uczę się od najlepszych. — Keith jeszcze raz się uśmiechnął. — Więc co powiesz na to, żeby jednak lecieć jutro ze mną do Marmory? Przynajmniej Pidge i Lance się o ciebie nie pozabijają i unikniesz współpracy ze Slavem.

— Brzmi kusząco, szczególnie to ostatnie. Wiesz, że przed weselem przyszedł i kazał mi zmienić skarpetki? Posłuchałem go dla świętego spokoju, chociaż czasami mam nieodparte wrażenie, że się z nas nabija. — Odetchnął. — O której wyruszamy?

— Po śniadaniu.

— No to może to śniadanie zjemy razem u mnie w Atlasie? — zaproponował Shiro. — Zmarnowaliśmy już wystarczająco dużo czasu na myślenie, teraz chyba powinniśmy zacząć rozmawiać.

— Chętnie.

Wtedy niebo nad zamkiem przeciął błysk spadającej gwiazdy.

— Spójrz! — zawołał Shiro, wskazując wolną ręką na niebo. — Powinieneś pomyśleć życzenie.

Keith westchnął.

— Musiałbym się dłużej zastanowić, bo moje największe życzenie właśnie przed chwilą się spełniło — uznał, patrząc na gwiazdy.

Shiro uśmiechnął się lekko.

— To ciekawe, bo mógłbym powiedzieć dokładnie to samo. Może to jednak te skarpetki?

**Author's Note:**

> Epilog? Jaki epilog?


End file.
